Premonition
by hawaiianflower
Summary: 5th year. Hermione is seeing Ron, but she starts to get dreams and feelings for Draco Malfoy. Might be slightly out of character.  Mature content coming. Disclaimer-no copyright infringement intended. All characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione shivered, goosebumps rising to the surface of her skin despite the heat in the room. But she wasn't cold; her body was reacting to something altogether different.

She ran her fingers along the edge of the books she so loved in the hogwarts library. It was long since closing time, but being in her fifth year, she knew how to get in after dark.

Crreak. Crrreak. Crrrreak.

Her whole body tensed as she heard the footsteps behind her. Her breathing quickened, her hair on the back of her neck stood up. Hermione smirked in anticipation, however, rather than being fearful. He was here.

She didn't move, waiting for him to come to her. The creaking finally stopped, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Time seemed frozen for several seconds as they both stood waiting stubbornly for the other to make the first move.

Hermione held out longer, feeling wet, cold lips on the nape of neck as strong arms encircled her waist. She gave into her basest insticts, letting out a soft moan and twisting her head to see him.

But when she looked into his eyes, she saw not who she expected, but Draco malfoy.

"ahhhhh!" hermione screamed, boltog upright in a cold sweat. Her sheets were tossled about her body and the entire dormitory was staring at her.

She rested a hand on her heart, her cheeks flaming red. She had awoken from a nightmare for the third time in a row. It was alwys the same. "I-I..." she started to mumble, but the girls were already getting back in their own bunks, the freak show over with.

She waited till she had calmed down again and several of the girls were snoring, then slowly rose from her bed, careful not to stir anyone on her way to the gryffindor commons.

"accio!" She said under her breath, summoning ron and harry. It didn't take long.

"did it happen again?" asked ron, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Anyone could see it in his eyes how much it pained him to think of hermione being touched like that by malfoy. Hermione nodded slowly.

Harry took a deep breath. "alright. We need to get his wand-and his friends'- see if he's controlling your mind."

Hermione nodded again and ron tensed, tighting his hold. "bloody hell..."

After a few hours, hermione walked slowly back to her bunk, her thoughts running wild. She saw the mess of platinum blond hair and the confident way Draco carried himself. She saw him as leader of the slytherins, a powerful young wizard if not as powerful as her. She saw his beautiful eyes and the east curvature of his mouth. What would he see in a mudblood such as herself? She wondered and then instantly scolded herself. What was she doing? He was a fucking malfoy after all. In the words of ron, bloody hell. He was a bad guy, she was a good guy. No matter how goregeous he was that wouldn't change, she told herself as she crawled back under the covers. It couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was meticulous as always in gathering her books. She had read all the material for this particular potions class of course, but she still had to attend the class. And just her luck, malfoy was in it. It seemed he was in all of hers, now that shed started taking notice.

But it's a good thing. After all, if he's going around talking about how great he'll be now that he's sixteen and a part of voldemorts army, surely my sudden observations of him are warranted. I'm studying him for when we need to defeat him. Or so she told herself. But her fascination was more than scientific, it was lustful.

"Hermione granger!" Severus Snape shouted for the second time, but he had already had it. Ron and harry tried to nudge their friend but she was lost in her thoughts just as she had been since she put the books down on her whipped out his wand, raising his voice. "mobilarbus!" he yelled, and just like that the books hermione had so carefully gathered flung in her face.

You could hear laughter from across re room as Draco and pansy led their followers into a chorus of hysterics. Hermione's face turned bright red instantly. "y-yes, professor snape?"

"For your inability to listen in your current seat, I will move you. You may now sit in the empty seat beside malfoy, miss granger." he said and a silence took over the laughing sector.

Hermione gulped, slowly gathering her books again, a mixture of excitement and disgust rolling around in her stomach as snape watched with a grim smirk at his latest torture before resuming his lesson.

As she walked to her seat in the back, hermione could feel the dread accumulating in the pit of her stomach. Whispers of "mudblood" passed between the students, led once again by pansy. When she finally arrived, malfoy distorted his features into a grimace, pulling away as if she stunk.

It was all just a show of course, and hermione's skin had grown thick enough to handle it by now. But she couldn't help herself as she sat by him, wondering what it must feel like to be pansy. To be touched by his hands, to kiss his perfectly oval lips, to run her hands through that brilliant hair...she stopped herself before her thoughts got out of hand. What was happening?

After class, she got her thins quickly, running to ron and harry. Ron hugged her, kissing her forehead but she showed no signs of affection in return. He was rugged, a Ginger. There wasn't anything gorgeous about him. But then again, at least she hadn't settled for harry...hermione found she had to stop her thoughts again even now. There were her friends, the good guys. It should be an honor to be in their presence. And yet, somehow it wasn't any more.

"bloody hell, man. I hate snape..." Ron whispered under his breath and harry looked around. "what was going on? What were you doing?" he asked quietly as they all made their way to the Gryffindor commons.

"I-" Hermione started to formulate a plausible lie when they were shoved. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, it having bought them time.

"if isn't the deaf little mudblood and her tool." Draco's crystal clear voice shouted. He had a cocky, look-at-me-I'm-so-witty tone to him, making it impossible to mistake him. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle then, and instantly they started laughing.

Ron shoved him back "what's your problem?" he growled.

"oh, I'm so scarred!" Draco raised his voice an octave sarcastically as harry stepped in pulling Ron away. He shook it off and they started back to where they were headed but Hermione was frozen in her place, staring, her breath taken away.

"what are you looking at, fucking bitch?" Draco spat out at her, awakening her from her stupor. Humiliated, she ran to catch up to her friends as the entire hallway seemed to be laughing at her.

"I was thinking about my dream..." Hermione mumbles once they were aloe and harry nodded. "you can get his wand now right? Since you're his potions partner?"

Hermione nodded. She had to get to the bottom of it or it'd never stop.

And sure enough, that night, she woke screaming from her nightmare again, her desire for Draco only strengthed. she didn't get Ron and harry this time, just crumpled her drenched sheets closer, thinking. They would never understand, she didn't even know if she did. He was...beautiful. And that was a fact. But she was losing her wits. That was also a fact. If only Ron made her feel this way, things would be so much less complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

The nightmares hadn't stopped, despite it seeming like weeks. Hermione knew it had barely been two, but she felt like she'd always had an unrequited love for Draco. She had changed, and everyone could sense it. She was like some school girl with hopeless romantic tendencies and dreams of someone she could never have. Ron knew it, and he knew it wasn't because of him. Harry knew it, but like an idiot boy he was, he thought Hermione was crushing on him. Their whole circle had changed in such a short amount of time. Things were tense, Ron was growing more and more possessive every day and Harry's ego was on the fast track. But Hermione hardly noticed, her head in the clouds.

Right now was just another example.

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione as they sat in the Gryffindor Commons, shaking Hermione awake. She had drifted off into her own world once again. "Hey, hey, Hermione!" He whispered harshly as she snapped out of it.

Hermione looked to Harry first, who only sighed, then at Ron. "Yes, what?"

"Have you got the bloody wand yet?"

Hermione grumbled almost but caught herself. I keep forgetting, I promise I'll get it-" She started, but never finished as curfew was called. Ron stood, pulling Hermione with him, kissing her deeply, trying to hurt Harry. But anyone could tell Hermione wasn't kissing him back. As soon as he let her go she ran upstairs and leapt into bed.

Her dreams had ceased to be nightmares. She longed for them, waiting eagerly for when Draco popped up. Her nights were the best parts of her day. She was in love.

Hermione had been floating through Draco's head for days on end. She was annoying, a know-it-all, and one of them. He would never be one, and He would never associate with one. But he couldn't get her out of his head.

She kept him up at night, picturing her with that brown hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulders or those innocent, believing eyes. She wasn't like her friends. She was the brains behind it all, yet she had the beauty to accompany it that was so rare to find.

But enough of this shi.t. She's a bloody fucking mudblood. I'd go to class tomorrow, be a dick to her and reestablish my position. After all, I have Parvati, he told himself as he turned over, trying desperately to find sleep and the conviction to do what he needed to.

The next day, Hermione held her books close as she silently took her seat in Potions Class. She hadn't talked to Harry or Ron since running out on them last night.

She nervously looked around the classroom, and as soon as her eyes locked with her friends, they were standing and heading over. She let out an audible sigh of relief as Draco's books slammed onto the desk, the boys retreating with matching scowls.

"Why are their panties in a bunch?" he says, joking with Hermione as he sits. Instantly, a coy smile rises to her lips, alerting him to his misstep. "If they're fighting over a mudblood, their standards are even lower than I thought." He adds before she can say anything.

Hermione gulps and nods, her hopes dashed as she looks away, a sudden anger hitting her.

Maybe the boys are right. He's negligent with his wand…I can find out if he's put me under a spell…She thinks to herself, glacing over at his messenger bag, slumped against his chair on the floor. The wand was sticking out, right in her reach.

Letting her anger guide her, Hermione waits to Snape captures Draco's attention, already having memorized his manerisms in her girlish desires. As soon as she has the opportunity, she draws her wand out of her own bag very slowly balancing it on her lap, pointed in the other's wand's direction.

"Accio!" She whispers and the wand comes to her. She hurries to place them both in her lap as Draco turns to look at her.

"Did you say something, filthy mudblood?" He hisses with false bitter.

Hermione perfects a blush and shakes her head as he turns back to Snap not even caring about her answer.

Quickly, she slips them into her bag, then starts jotting down notes as though she never missed a second of the lecture.

As soon as class was dismissed, Harry and Ron were at her desk, Draco having left immediately. Excitedly and nervously, she leans foreward. "I got it."


	4. Chapter 4

The dreams were getting worse and worse every night. Hermione could hardly wait, longing of sleep and of Draco. She had stopped screaming, the dreams now lasting until she woke at her alarm.

Last night, she had had a particularly good dream. She could still feel the touch of his hands on the base of her back and see the passion in his eyes. Hermione had completely forgotten the incidents of the other day that had led up to her stealing the wand.

Hermione bounded down the stairs that morning, still in a buzz but her smile disappeared as soon as she felt Ron's arms encircle her at the corner and pull her down the hall.

"We have to do this, now, Hermione. He already knows it's missing…" Harry said as soon as he and Ron had dragged her far enough into the hallway that they'd never be seen, heard, nor missed.

Hermione pulled herself away, smoothing down her dress and felt a pit in her stomach. "I…" she started, a light protest, remembering what she'd done.

Ron shook his head, "No. You need to do this." He said firmly as Harry looked around nervously then slipped out the wand.

She stuck out her hand to grab it, quivering as she did so. When she held it out to do the spell, she couldn't help but shake, terrified of what she'd find. She didn't want her dreams to end, but on the other hand, did she really want her feelings to be real?

Ron and Harry looked at each other confused at her reaction, and then began shuffling their feet, impatient as always with her little eccentricities.

Hermione took a deep breath then whispered "Prior Incanto." Closing her eyes as she heard the boys curse at what it revealed.

She dropped the wand instantly, opening one eye to look at Ron.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione…it's not his spell…" He said, not sure what to make of it. Neither did Hermione.

Harry slowly picked up the wand and slid in in Hermione's bag so she could return it. He started to leave then placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We'll find out who did this awful thing to you." He said then left.

Ron slid off Hermione's bag, touching her face and bringing her eyes to his. "Don't cry…It'll be okay…" he whispered, misreading her thoughts.

Hermione just nodded, lying.

Slowly, very slowly, Ron brought her mouth to his. He loved Hermione, but even he knew she never loved him back. Up to this point in their relationship, she had barely let him kiss her. But something had changed this time, as she kissed him back with a ferocity he had never seen nor even believed was in her.

Hermione felt the tears falling down her face, afraid and disgusted with herself. She knew what Malfoy was, everyone did, he had told the entire school when he became a death eater. And yet, as she pulled Ron to her, the only thing that kept her faking this passion was thoughts of Draco and her dreams. It made her sick, and yet…everything inside her wanted him.

Thinking like a typical boy, Ron instantly forgot the matter at hand of her dreams, believing she finally wanted him. He had every intention of taking his opportunity. As Ron kissed her, he traced his hands down her arms, raising goosebumps before placing a palm on the small of her back. With his other hand, he slowly started to raise her t-shirt.

Hermione started to cry harder, feeling like she was betraying Ron, but she needed to feel something different. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, her chest heaving as Ron just stared, his eyes bugged slightly out like a little boy.

She smiled to herself, finally understanding how this worked. She had all the power. She wasn't betraying Ron, she was using him. And as soon as that thought hit her, it was almost like she turned into someone else. She was tired of being the good girl, and she had been tired of it for a while if she was honest with herself.

Hermione bit her lip, then grabbed Ron's free hand. She raised it to her mouth, kissing each finger as she teased him, and then lowered it to her chest slipping a finger underneath her lace bra.

Ron let out an audible breath as his breathing quickened then kissed Hermione again, tracing her breast with his finger. He climbed the other hand up her back, unhooking her bra then slid off the straps.

Hermione's breath hitched and she felt her nipples harden as he now let gripped her with both hands. Turned on by her reaction, he dipped his head, kissing the crevice of his neck before taking one breast into his mouth. As he started to use his tongue to explore, Hermione's head came down from the clouds. She gasped, realizing the Draco she saw right now was all in her head.

"Fuck, Fuck! I'm sorry." She said quickly, immediately pushing him off of her. She bent down to get her clothes, throwing them messily on as she ran to the bathroom, leaving Ron alone and confused, as usual. 

Once in the bathroom, she barely made it over a toilet before she threw up. What was thinking? This wasn't like her and she knew it. Yes, she had grown up, but Ron? Hermione shivered, wiping her mouth. She used her foot to flush the toilet then sat down, thinking.

Slowly, trembling, she pulled out her wand. She had a secret, and it had come too close to showing itself. If she had moaned Malfoy's name…she'd have lost her friends. She had to do it.

"Fidelius!" She said softly, pointing at herself. The secret could never leave her now, she hoped.

Please don't fail me, Hermione almost prayed.


End file.
